


Prospect Park Zoo

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: The Boy from Brooklyn [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Your third date with Steve is to the Prospect Park Zoo.





	Prospect Park Zoo

You turned in a circle, wondering if you’d missed Steve. You weren’t sure how that was possible, seeing how he stood out in a crowd.

You heard your name being called over the voices of small children, parents herding their kids from attraction to attraction, teenagers shouting at their friends, and the sounds of the city. You followed the voice calling your name, past a school group on a field trip, until you saw Steve standing under a tree near the zoo entrance.

You waved at him, your heart thumping wildly at the smile that spread across his face when he spotted you. He looked really good, casual, in jeans and a plain white t-shirt with a blue jacket. He had on the same ball cap and sunglasses he’d been wearing when you’d first met; it amused you that he honestly believed no one would recognize him if he was wearing them. He stood out in a crowd; even now you could see the people around him looking his way and whispering, pointing, children staring wide eyed at the superhero in their midst. And he was with you. Every morning when you woke up, you had to remind yourself that you were dating Steve Rogers. Most days, you still couldn’t wrap your head around it.

He met you in front of the cafe, leaning down to press a kiss to your cheek, taking your hand in his. “Good morning,” he murmured, his lips brushing the shell of your ear.

“This was a surprise,” you smiled. “I thought you were going out of town.”

“Vision and Dr. Cho are going instead,” Steve shrugged. “Tony thought Pim might consider me and Bucky a threat, so we swapped places. Which means, I got the day off.”

“So, the zoo?” you said, pointing to the front entrance.

“I thought it was a low key, no pressure kind of date,” he chuckled. “Besides, I haven’t been here since 1937 or ‘38. I thought of it when we walked through the park last week after dinner.”

“Well, I think it’s a great idea,” you replied, taking Steve’s hand and intertwining your fingers with his. “I haven’t been here in years. I mean, it hasn’t been eighty years like you, but it’s been a while.”

Steve laughed and tugged you after him, leading you through the front entrance and inside. “Where should we start?”

The two of you took a right, deciding to make a loop around the zoo, finishing your day at the sea lion exhibit. Steve was like a little kid, bouncing on his toes as you moved from exhibit to exhibit. You were having more fun watching him than you were the animals.

A couple of hours after you arrived, Steve found an empty picnic table, kissed your cheek, and promised to be right back. True to his word, he was back at the table a few minutes later, a picnic basket in his hands.

“What is this?” you gasped.

“Lunch,” he replied.

“How did you manage this?”

Steve slid onto the bench beside you, a shy smile on his face. “Okay, don’t judge, but sometimes I use my, I don’t know, clout, I guess, as Captain America to get a favor or two.” As he spoke, he opened the basket and began pulling out food - sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, and a bunch of other things. “So, I asked the girl at the ticket booth if there was somewhere she could stash this stuff for me. She was more than happy to help.”

“This is amazing,” you murmured. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know I didn’t,” he shrugged. “I wanted to, though, so that’s all that matters.”

You shook your head and put a hand over your eyes, heat flooding your cheeks. “You’re too good to be true,” you laughed.

Steve wrapped an arm around your waist. “See, that’s what I think about you all the time. How’d I get so lucky?”

“The click of a mouse,” you joked.

“Best click ever,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your temple.

Lunch was perfect, of course, even with Steve worrying about every little thing. You finally slapped his hand away, and ordered him to chill out, which earned you a chuckle and an eye roll, but he did as you asked. Once you’d finished, cleaned up your mess, and deposited the picnic basket back in its hidden spot in the ticket booth, along with heartfelt thanks to the young lady kind enough to hide it away for you, you made your way to the next exhibit.

Steve wanted to explore was the Discovery trail next. His favorite animal was the red panda scaling the different trees all through the exhibit while you liked the North American River Otter. You couldn’t get over how cute they were when the were floating and holding hands. You could have watched them all day.

But, Steve dragged you away, anxious to see the sea lions during a training session. They were loud, they were fun, and it was a perfect way to end the day. You strolled from the zoo hand in hand with Steve, coming to a stop under a huge shade tree. You sat down beneath it, pulling Steve down beside you.

“This was a perfect day,” you sighed. “Thank you.”

Steve shook his head and chuckled. “I should be thanking you,” he said.

“Why?” you asked. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You don’t have to do anything,” Steve smiled. “Just keep being you and keep treating me like I’m, well, me.”

“The boy from Brooklyn,” you whispered.

“Exactly,” he murmured, taking your chin between two fingers, tipping your head back, his eyes locking with yours.

All of a sudden, everything around you seemed to be moving in slow motion, all of the sound was sucked into a giant vacuum, and all you could hear was the whoosh, whoosh of your heart pounding. Steve lips brushed across yours, just a brief, soft, gentle kiss, but the best kiss you’d ever had. 

Your first kiss with Steve.


End file.
